PvP Server Rules
Summary Statement (Important) The Minecraft Center (MCC) Nation vs Nation Server is meant to provide you with a full range of group vs. group and player(s) vs. player(s) Minecraft experience. With different economic, political and diplomatic options available to the player we want to allow you to design your own Minecraft experience. The focus on Nation vs. Nation interaction is meant to allow for all sorts of diplomacy, intrigue and combat - something that has filled many a page on MCC’s own wiki with great accounts of past events. To ensure that this legacy continues and that MCC and its NvN Server are a welcoming and enjoyable place for all sorts of different players, a certain competitive sportsmanship combined with a respect and fairness toward other players is a necessity. A healthy sense of competition is what drives this server onward, but no player’s enjoyment of the server should deliberately come at the expense of another's. Basic (explicit) Rules All of these rules are applied with Moderator discretion. Borderline cases or grey areas will be judged by Moderation in accordance with the spirit of the server. *Do not cheat. The only allowed mods on this server will be announced in a dedicated list. *Do not abuse glitches. *Do not multi-account/play on the server with more than one account. *Do not share your account with others or use someone else's account. *Do not combat log. Logging out in situations where combat is about to start, or at great risk of starting, is also prohibited. *Do not intentionally log off in claimed enemy territory. *Do not spawn-kill. *No excessive use of obsidian. *No excessive griefing. Strategic griefing is allowed (griefing specifically to allow you to reach or kill your enemies). Harboured ships count as buildings for the purpose of this rule. *Do not slaughter other towns' herds in claimed land. Horses may only be killed in battle. *Do not intentionally fall to enemies in an effort to sabotage your nation's or town's war efforts. *Do not siege/set up siegeworks next to enemy locations when their defenders are offline. Analogically, do not attack anchored (i.e. unmanned & immobile) ships. *Two nations cannot go to war with each other if they had a peace within the last seven days. *Do not create permanent redstone clocks. Clocks can still be created, but must be turned off when not in use. *Outposts may only be created within 8 chunks of their mother town's outer edge. *Do not found new towns closer than 25 chunks away from the outer edge of any other other town, unless with said other town's mayor's consent. *The incitement of any offense can be punishable. Every case will require individual judgement and offenders will be held accountable depending on the circumstances. *Mechanicum will adapt the rules at their discretion should they see the need. *Moderation will take further action to preserve the spirit of the server should they see a pressing urge. Further (implicit) Rules All of these rules are in one way or another derived from the above basic ruleset, as such they should not be regarded basic rules and never take priority over any of the above. They'll still be documented here as an orientation. Like any rule they will be applied with Moderator discretion. *Performing war-like actions on other towns/nations without declaring war is and has been illegal. Conclusively, intervention in a war(-like) situation where mechanics don't allow for you to join the war or for your enemy to retalliate also is and has been illegal and is regarded an exploit of the mechanics. If you want to wage war on people, declare war. If you want to support other peoples war efforts, support them economically or merc. *Roadways and comparable infrastructure enjoy certain protection under the spirit of the server and the griefing rule. While strategic griefing is still allowed, any further damage is considered griefing, even outside claims.